


Where two lines meet

by chezamanda



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fix-It, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happened, Reed still can't get Stella off of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where two lines meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo (mindsofiron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindsofiron/gifts).



> Basically what should have happened after the s2 finale. This was supposed to be for Femslash February, but I was a little too late in my time zone.
> 
> As always, just borrowing these characters so I can make them do dirty, dirty things to each other for my own enjoyment. Not making anything off of it.
> 
> Title from Alt+J's "Tessellate."
> 
> Playlist:  
> "Goddess" BANKS  
> "Art of Persuasion (XXYYXX)" Alina Baraz  
> "Me & U (Dr. Fresch's Let's Go Home Remix)" Cassie  
> "High for This" The Weeknd  
> "Drink You Sober" Bitter:sweet  
> "Roads" Portishead  
> "The Night" HONNE  
> "No Diggity" Alice Jemima  
> "Tessellate" Ellie Goulding  
> "Keep Me High" Adaline  
> "Pilgrim (MS MR remix)" MØ  
> "Fuck U All the Time (Shlohmo Remix)" Jeremih ft. Natasha Mosley  
> "Bad Intentions" Niykee Heaton

“This is a surprise.”

Reed shifted slightly in place as she took Stella in. She was dressed comfortably in a thin camisole and pyjama bottoms, her creamy, silken robe haphazardly tied at the waist. This was a side of Stella that she wasn’t familiar with. It felt private seeing her like this, but as usual, Stella was completely unfazed. She stepped to the side and allowed Reed to pass into her hotel room. 

The night that they had kissed still remained fresh in her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about how things could have gone - how they _should_ have gone, rather. Part of her was grateful that Stella hadn’t pressed the matter or mentioned it, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had missed an opportunity. Embarrassed, too, that she talked herself out of it and gave such a terrible excuse as being from Croydon. She rarely backed away from anything in her life - particularly from things that she wanted, and god, did she still want Stella.

“Can I get you anything? I could have some tea or coffee sent up,” Stella offered as Reed took a seat in the desk chair. “Something stronger, maybe?”

Reed shook her head. “No. Thank you, though.”

“Have you been to see Rose?” she asked and sat on the edge of her bed, clasping her hands in her lap.

“Yes,” Reed said. “Still not out of the woods yet, but her doctors are very hopeful that she’ll be okay… physically speaking, at least.”

Nodding, Stella pressed her lips in a thin line. She did not meet Reed’s eyes. “To be expected, I suppose,” she replied. 

Without thinking, Reed crossed over to sit beside Stella on the bed. She placed her hand atop Stella's and assured her that it wasn't her fault what had happened. Stella gave her a tight smile as though she appreciated it but didn’t quite believe her. Their hands slotted together, and Reed felt a little tingling spark run through her. It was the same feeling that had gone through her when Stella had kissed her. 

"I don't suppose you came here to just talk about Rose," Stella said, her cool blue gaze taking in Reed's face. 

Reed ducked her head slightly, a creeping heat working up her neck. "No, not exactly."

She chose her words carefully. There had been more than enough time for her to think over her explanation. This time, she looked Stella in the eye, because she wanted to be honest with her and not make it seem like she was making excuses. Again. "I wanted to ... explain why I left that night - ”

Stella interrupted her. "You don't need to. Really."

"No, I want to. It's been bothering me," she said. "It wasn't that I didn't want to... believe me."

"Oh?" Stella asked, her lips quirking up at the corners. 

Reed could feel herself blushing already. "I was just scared, nervous, I suppose, but…” 

“But what?”

“It wasn’t exactly my first time with another woman either," she admitted. 

Surprise washed over Stella’s face. "I'd assumed otherwise."

"Well, that was just years of self-repression and guilt getting the better of me," she explained. "My lab partner back in university and I had... experimented outside of the lab, so to speak. I'd always chalked it up to a bit too much to drink because it was just the once, but the attraction was always there. I just buried it down and tried to ignore it, especially after I met my ex.”

With the words out of her mouth, Reed felt a strange mixture of relief and embarrassment. It was off her chest, but she hated how silly it made her sound. Stella's fingers stroked at the back of her hand soothingly as they looked at each other. 

“It’s okay,” Stella told her. “I can’t say that I regret kissing you, but in hindsight it was better that we didn’t end up in bed together that night.”

“I suppose,” she said. 

“Perhaps we could start over?” Stella offered, reaching up to gently stroke her cheek. “But if you want to stop, we will.”

Reed nodded. Her stomach quivered with nervous excitement. She couldn't imagine going back now, but knowing that Stella was willing to work with her put her at ease. It was impossible not to look at her mouth with its inviting, soft natural pink shade. Knowing how it felt against her lips only made it all the more desirable. 

They came together as though it were the easiest thing in the world, mouths pressed in a kiss that made her shiver. Her pulse jumped, heart suddenly pounding against her chest and she sucked in a surprised little gasp. Stella’s hand came up to cradle Reed’s face as she slid her tongue past Reed’s lips, exploring her mouth. It was good, it was so damn good. Better than Reed had remembered from the hotel bar. 

And she wanted more.

Much more.

Her hands went for the silk tie of Stella's robe, working it loose and parting the fabric. Warmth seeped through the thin material of the camisole and invited her to continue exploring. Reed ran her fingers along the hemline, feeling the impossibly soft skin hidden beneath it. A faint whimper came from Stella as they kissed, and Reed suddenly felt bold, sliding her hand up.

The lack of bra made it easy for Reed to get at her breasts, and damn if they weren’t perfect. Slightly bigger than her own, rounded still, and smooth to the touch. She discovered just how sensitive they were when her fingers glanced over the tight little bud at one tip. Her thoughts went a little hazy and she felt drunk on the taste of Stella’s mouth and the softness of her skin. She couldn't help herself, she was addicted already. There was something wonderfully dangerous about the idea of losing herself so completely that she couldn’t ignore. 

"Wait," Stella panted, pulling away. 

Before Reed had the chance to worry that she had done something wrong, Stella slid the robe off and quickly removed the camisole, leaving her naked from the waist up. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her mouth kiss-swollen and red. The breath left in Reed’s lungs left all at once. This was really happening.

“May I?” Stella asked, grazing her fingers over the hem of Reed’s shirt.

Nodding, Reed raised her arms and allowed Stella to remove the wine-colored top. The plain black bra beneath joined it on the floor and Stella’s hands were on her, exploring just as eagerly as her own. Their mouths found each other once more as she settled into Stella's arms. This was so much better than a clumsy, drunk fumbling on the floor of her dormitory with the possibility of a roommate walking in on them. The nerves were still there, but Stella guided her, gently urging Reed's hands to where she wanted them and rewarding her with pleasurable moans and gasps. 

Sex with anyone had been long overdue. She had almost forgotten how much she missed it. Work and kids kept her too occupied and exhausted to have a social life, but meeting Stella had triggered that need in her so acutely she wasn’t able to resist. Her mouth left a line of suckling kisses along Stella's neck, working her way down. The sweet musk of Stella’s perfume filled her nose as she pressed her lips against the hollow of her throat. The deep moans that followed urged Reed onward and vibrated through her body like a strong bassline. 

Stella arched into her, reaching behind to anchor herself on the mattress, and Reed slipped down further. Her mouth found one stiff peak, sucking it between her lips as she stole a glance at Stella’s face. Her eyes were closed, mouth hanging open as she gasped beneath Reed’s touch.

“Are you sure you’ve only done this the once?” she asked with a husky laugh as she opened her eyes to gaze down at Reed.

She raised her mouth from Stella’s breast and grinned. “Quick study, I suppose.”

“I’ll say.”

As Reed continued to mouth at her breasts, she felt a hand trailing up her neck to where her hair was gathered into a sleek ponytail. With a careful tug, Stella freed Reed’s long hair and sent it cascading around her shoulders. Her hand stroked lazily through Reed's hair and her body arched up against her mouth when Reed moved to lavish attention on her other breast. 

Before Reed could move down any further, Stella guided Reed back up to her lips. The kisses were long and seeking and wet, their bodies tangling together on the expensive bedding. Their remaining clothes soon disappeared and they were blessedly naked with only the heat of their bodies between them. She was beneath Stella, the breath all but being kissed out of her, and she loved every second of it. 

"You are so beautiful," Stella's words ghosted over her swollen lips. 

She opened her mouth to return the compliment, but Stella slipped her hand between her thighs, and the words came out as a low moan. Reed was embarrassingly wet by then; even the slightest touch sent fire through her veins.

Stella’s lips brushed against the shell of her ear as she spoke, "Tell me what you want.”

Words failed her. Reed just needed more. She needed whatever Stella was willing to give her. Her face felt hot as she forced her eyes open to look up at Stella.

“Everything,” she said simply.

This seemed to be enough for Stella, and she gave Reed a soft smile before leaning down to capture her mouth. Between her legs, Stella’s hand quickly found her achingly hard clit, and Reed arched up off the bed with a desperate mewl. Her fingers circled and circled, somehow knowing exactly the perfect way Reed needed to be touched.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Reed cried when Stella’s fingers slipped into her cunt.

She fisted her hand in the covers beneath her. How was this woman so goddamned good at hitting all the spots that drove her absolutely crazy? Stella stroked her firmly, fucking her with her well manicured fingers until each breath punched out of Reed’s lungs. She rode that fine line, just a millisecond away from coming.

And then Stella’s fingers were gone.

“What? What are you-?” she started, raising her head.

Holding her gaze, Stella moved down Reed’s body until she was settled between her parted thighs. Realization dawned on her a second before Stella’s tongue parted her folds with a featherlight touch. Reed swore loudly and she canted her hips, seeking out more of that sensation. Whereas her fingers had been good, Stella’s tongue was downright perfect. Reed reached down, her hand finding Stella’s at her hip and held on tightly. 

“Oh god, right there,” she cried out when Stella worked her fingers inside once again.

This time, Stella didn’t pull away, and she kept stoking that flame deep within Reed higher and higher. Any ounce of willpower that Reed once had quickly vanished with Stella buried between her thighs. Her hips canted against that perfect combination of wet and hot that was Stella’s mouth. Tension coiled within her, making her feel as though she were being stretched taut in all directions, ready to snap at a moment’s notice.

Stella’s fingers pressed up against the front wall of Reed’s cunt as she sucked hard on her clit, and that was all it took. Her world suddenly spun, blood rushing in her ears. Reed came with a shocked cry, the orgasm all but slamming into her and leaving her a useless, panting heap on the bed.

 

There was quiet for a long moment. Reed opened her eyes and found Stella gazing down at her, lips shining. Her normally perfect blonde hair was messy, and Reed couldn’t help but laugh.

“Just what is so funny, Professor?” Stella asked, leaning over her. Their mouths were just a breath away from touching.

“You have sex hair, DSI Gibson,” Reed said with a grin.

When their mouths met, Reed could taste herself on Stella’s mouth. It served to bring her warm afterglow back up to a burning hot want in just a matter of moments. Her fingers tangled in Stella’s hair and she hitched one leg up around the other woman’s hips. Kissing Stella was as easy as breathing, like second nature to her now. 

Any hesitation that she had felt earlier was gone. She wanted this gorgeous woman and she was going to have her. Reed found the juncture of Stella’s thighs and was rewarded with a throaty groan from Stella. Their foreheads pressed together as Reed’s fingers slid through the impossibly hot slickness there, finding the hardened little bud buried beneath her folds. She gave a few experimental touches and listened for Stella’s reaction before working her fingertips more firmly against Stella’s clit. 

“Oh, you are a quick learner,” Stella purred, bucking up against Reed’s hand as she worked her.

Reed kissed her, swallowing the shallow pants that escaped her mouth with every stroke. Her hands grasped at Reed’s skin as though they were unsure of where they wanted to be. She liked seeing Stella so desperate, it was strange and went straight to her head. 

Remembering something from that messy night at university, Reed slipped two fingers into Stella and rested her thumb against Stella’s clit so that each thrust of Reed’s hand worked her inside and out. The first time had been a bit fumbling and awkward, but from the pleasantly surprised sound that slipped out of Stella’s mouth, Reed safely assumed her theory had worked.

Stella groaned. “More.”

Reed cottoned onto her meaning and worked a third finger into her cunt. They shared a hot, searching kiss as she fucked Stella with her hand, forearm aching with the effort. She couldn’t bring herself to care because this was too perfect and long overdue. Stella trembled beneath her and Reed wished that she could stay in this moment forever.

“God, you’re perfect,” Reed whispered, completely taken with the pretty blush that had settled in Stella’s pale skin. All because of her. “Come for me, Stella.”

With a strangled, barely audible sob, Stella shook apart beneath her. They stared at each other, both gasping for breath and unable to speak. Reed could feel the contractions fluttering around her fingers. Stella stared up at her, eyes searching Reed’s face as though she were lost. Reaching up, Stella brought Reed down for a desperate kiss that stole the little air that was left in her lungs.

They fell into a heap atop the covers after that, limbs draped over each other and too far gone to even care about pulling the blankets up over their bodies. Kissing lazily, they soon grew tired and Reed closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against Stella’s cheek. She enjoyed the moment and the comforting warmth of Stella’s body beside her own.

“I hope your sitter can stay all night,” Stella said after a few moments had passed.

Reed propped herself up on one elbow, smirking at Stella. “And why is that?”

“Because I don’t think I’ve had my fill of you just yet.”


End file.
